


Cuddle Bugs

by emmizu



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flourishing relationship, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmizu/pseuds/emmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the episode, "Can I Keep Him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bugs

Starfire watches the steady rise and fall of his chest, and compares it to the creature that rests in the nook of his arm as he cradles it protectively. They look content and she smiles at the fact. Silkie raises its head at her entrance and gurgles a hello before snuggling back up.

She floats through the door intending not to disturb his slumber. The fridge door pops open, and she checks over her shoulder to see if he remains undisturbed. One leg dangles off the couch, and he’s snoring but otherwise he is unfazed. Turning back to the fridge, she grabs a hold of her forgotten mustard bottle from earlier and resumes drinking it. The door closes quieter than when it was cracked open, but it seems the changeling wouldn’t even stir if a tornado happened to be raging outside.

Silkie stretches and slinks up onto his chest pushing its face against his neck. Beast Boy squirms for a moment, snorting as he pats the larva affectionately on the back. Starfire is amused but chooses to remain silent. She leans over the counter and sips at her drink studying the changeling and her bumgorf. Without him, she would have never fallen so completely in love with a sweet little larva.

The memory of their fateful meeting warms her heart and she can’t help but beam at Beast Boy too. A strange feeling erupts throughout her body and it leads her to abandon her cherished mustard. Starfire wanders closer to the pair gauging whether or not it was the right time to bring up such a subject. The wiggle of Silkie’s tail rapidly increases as she creeps closer.

She reaches out and pets Silkie’s back laughing as it shrieks in delight at the affection. Beast Boy grunts as he shifts lower against the couch paying no attention to his surroundings. At the movement, Silkie rubs against his chest and purrs before turning its attention back to Starfire.

She giggles softly not wanting to awaken the changeling quite yet. Hovering over the larva, she places a kiss against its head. Unbeknownst to the Tameranean, her long hair brushes against Beast Boy’s nose causing it to twitch. Realizing her mistake, she moves away. But with another swipe of her hair, he sneezes lurching himself awake. Silkie screeches almost falling off, but Starfire is quick to latch onto the larva.

“Star,” he breathes registering their proximity. “What’s up?”

She sets the larva on the floor as Beast Boy rubs his nose. “I was merely admiring the relationship between you and my bumgorf,” she answers quickly.

Scratching at his head, Beast Boy yawns and stretches his back. “Oh… how long was I out for?”

“I do not know. How was your patrol of the city?”

“Umm,” he shrugs closing his eyes. “Nothing special I suppose. All I know is that I’m wiped out.”

Starfire flattens out the stray grassy strands that poke out all over his scalp. His eyes open to slits and he grins rubbing his cheek. Another yawn escapes as he shifts onto his side. Her fingers smooth out the back of his head before she steps away to tend to her mustard craving.

Her heartbeat quickens as he sighs getting comfortable again. His patrol must have spent most of his energy. Usually at this time of day, the changeling would be filled with liveliness. She pivots on her toes, but casts another glance over her shoulder. Playing with her hair, she moves the fiery locks across one shoulder biting her lower lip.

“What is it, Star? I can smell you haven’t moved.” He doesn’t open his eyes but his twitching nose gives away his knowledge of her position. Cracking one eye open, Beast Boy looks up. “Star?”

Her hands drop from her tangled hair. “Forgive me. I just never gave you the thanks for allowing me to meet Silkie.”

Beast Boy pursues his lips and his brows furrow. “Sure thing. Thanks for taking care of him. You, uh, do a really great job.”

Happiness courses through her veins. She beams and claps her hands together. “Oh you are very welcome! I thank you for the nice compliment!” Whizzing over to the changeling, she kisses the corner of his mouth. Gasping at her sudden actions, Starfire falls to her knees and covers her mouth.

Both of Beast Boy’s eyes are open now, and a blush dusts his cheeks. He huffs meeting her wild gaze for a moment before reaching out to cup her cheek. Leaning her forward, he captures her lips again. Shyly, she returns the kiss adding to the weightlessness she already felt. The strange feeling before was the same warm, buttery feeling she had known with Robin. 

Beast Boy pulls away grinning wider than ever before. Touching her lips, he traces them keeping his eyes locked with her’s. Starfire closes them and feels a shiver run up her spine. Kissing his gloved fingers, she listens to what he murmurs next.

“You’re welcome, Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite drabble from Tumblr. These two have always been my guilty pleasure OTP. Thanks for reading!


End file.
